


Bath time

by babybraids



Series: Little Harry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Fluff, Little Harry, M/M, Needy Harry, Pacifiers, Teddybears, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybraids/pseuds/babybraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets his teddybear dirty and gives him a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time

"And then they lived happily ever after." Louis said and closed the book in his hands. He looked down at his little boy next to him, who was tucked in under the duvet. His eyes were shut and his lips were wrapped around the teat of his empty milk bottle, which he was no longer sucking on. 

Louis smiled at him fondly, his little baby looked incredibly soft and sweet. He took the bottle away causing Harrys lips to form a little whimper, before placing the teddybear in his arms. He watched Harry hug his teddy tightly and then snuck out of bed and closed the door behind him. 

40 minutes later, Louis was sat on the couch doing some online shopping. His mum's birthday was coming up and he had no idea what to get her, big Harry would have to help him another day. He checked the time and figured it was time to wake his little darling. 

Heading over to the bedroom, he heard needy little whimpers. Louis panicked, thinking Harry was feeling lonely or anxious, or having a bad dream. He rushed over to the room and opened the door carefully in case Harry was still asleep, but he couldn't be more wrong. 

His baby was lying on his back, his nappy was taken off and his were eyes closed. Harry's hands were holding his teddy as he was rutting his hips up against it, pleasuring his hard, leaking cock. His eyes flew open when he heard the door open, and his movement abruptly stopped. 

"Harry Edward! What do you think you're doing?"

"Daddy! I.. Sorry daddy I didn't mean to.. I couldn't help it!" Harry said as shame washed all over his body. His daddy didn't reply, just eyed him carefully. 

"Will you help me finish daddy, please?" His baby boy asked in a small voice. 

"I'm not gonna help you, to me it looks like Teddy's doing a brilliant job at that." Louis said, fists clenched. He'd never been jealous of a teddybear before. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head quickly, he wanted his daddy. 

"And who said you were to touch yourself anyway? You're such a naughty boy Harry, and naughty boys don't get help from their daddies" He said and felt his pants become tighter from looking at his wrecked little boy. 

He zipped his pants open and pulled his half hard cock out, and began to stroke it. Harry was very confused and watched him with wide, innocent eyes. What did his daddy want him to do? He didn't want to be a naughty boy, but his cock was hurting really bad.

"Go on then, let Teddy help you finish, since you like him so much" Louis said as precome bubbled up from his slit. He gasped as he dragged it down his length, making wet little noises that made Harry's mouth water. 

Doing as he was told, he started rubbing Teddy against his crotch again, whimpering in pleasure as the furry material made him all tingly down there. 

"Daddy.." He moaned and bit his lip, looking at Louis' fist pumping his big, beautiful cock. 

"I don't think that's the right name Harry, who's making you feel good hm?" Louis said and felt his blood boil. Even though it was only a teddybear, nobody but Louis was allowed to touch Harry, especially considering how real Teddy was to Harry. 

"Teddy" Harry whined guiltily, but he couldn't stop, it felt too good. 

Louis watched his baby moan and arch his back, grinding his hips to meet the teddybear, he looked so beautiful. The older boy worked his hand faster along his leaking cock, pulling the foreskin over his sensitive, wet head. He was so close to coming. 

"Look at me baby" He said and once he saw Harry's desperate eyes he was sent off the edge. Warm come made its way into his palm, and he groaned loudly as the wonderful feeling washed over him. Harry whimpered at the sight and began rubbing Teddy faster against his crotch, needy for release. Louis quickly wiped his hand with paper towels and tucked his dick back, before sitting next to Harry on the bed. 

"You're being a very bad boy Harry, you broke one of your most important rules today. I'm taking your dummies away, mister." Louis said disappointedly, watching the panic in Harry's eyes as he whined at the lovely friction. 

"No daddy please.."

"Hush baby. Come for daddy" Louis said calmly and stroked Harry's hair, before watching his little face scrunch up and toes curl. He released hot streaks of come all over his teddybear, moaning shamelessly. 

He gave Harry a few moments to recover and went to collect all of his dummies. There were three in the bedroom and two in the living room, he put them in his office (where Harry never went) before returning to his baby. 

"He's all dirty now daddy" Harry said with a pout when Louis re-entered the room, and showed him the teddybear.

"And why is that baby?" Louis asked and raised his brows, before sitting down and lifting Harry onto his lap.

"Because I was rubbing him on my willy" Harry said in his little voice and blushed, avoiding Louis' eyes. 

"That's right, he's covered in your cummies, you naughty little boy. Let's put him in the washing machine yeah?"

"Are you crazy? He'll hurt himself! Would you like to go into the washing machine daddy?" Harry frowned, shyness all gone. 

"No love, but Teddy isn't actu-"

"La la la" Harry sang as he covered his ears with his hands. Louis shook his head and smiled fondly at his boy. He removed Harry's hands before speaking. 

"How about we give him a bath?" 

"Yes! Can we really?" Harry said with a huge grin and watched Louis nod his head. 

"Oh my god how fun! Just like when you give me baths daddy!" Harry bounced in his lap. 

"Yeah lovely, but he's too small for the bathtub. He'll fit in the box where you keep your bath toys right?" Louis said and squeezed Harry's bare thighs gently. 

"Yeah. Can we do it now please?" Harry asked in excitement. 

"Yes but let's put you back into your nappy mister" Louis said and stroked Harry's sensitive cock with his finger. 

"Can't have your little willy hanging out all day" He murmured and kissed his baby's soft lips. 

Harry hummed in agreement and felt tingles in his tummy from the word nappy. Nappies made him feel so small, precious and cute, they were his favorite of his little things.

Louis lied him down on the bed again, and secured the nappy snugly around his baby's waist. 

Minutes later they were in the bathroom with Teddy, emptying the plastic toy box. 

"Daddy should we put bubbles in it?" Harry said while filling it up with hot water.

"You're the one in charge here, it's your baby" Louis said sweetly, making Harry smile with pride.

"We'll skip it, I don't think he likes bubbles very much" Harry said thoughtfully before turning the tap of. Louis put the little bathtub back on the counter and handed Harry the teddybear.

"You ready?" Harry asked Teddy quietly before lowering him into the water. He bit his lip and smiled softly at his little baby who was having his first ever bath. 

Louis felt as if he wasn't even there, but he didn't mind. He just sat on the counter and let them have their moment, watching quietly. When they first started dating, he never expected he'd watch his boyfriend give his stuffie a bath. He's glad it happened though, because it was probably the cutest thing ever. 

Harry tried to bath him like his daddy bathed himself, and started off by scooping up water and pouring it onto his head. 

"Cover his eyes please" Harry told Louis and used his hand to scoop up the water. Louis bit back a smile of fondness and put his hand on the teddy's forehead. 

After a few minutes of Harry focusing on getting his head, arms and legs clean it was time to wash the dried come off his belly, which now had loosened up a bit.

"Daddy I'm really sorry for being a naughty boy, and having Teddy touch me" Harry said quietly, cheeks pink as he washed the come off with his fingertips.

"I know you are sweetie, it's okay now. You're daddy's good baby aren't you?" Louis asked and stroked his little boy's cheek. Harry turned his head towards him, smiled and nodded, before giving him a big kiss.

"And I'm sorry Teddy for getting my cummies on you.." He said and went back to cleaning his baby.

A few hours later Louis was carrying Harry to the bedroom after brushing his teeth.

"I want my dummy daddy please.." Harry whined and hid his face in Louis' neck. 

"Baby take your punishment. It's only for tonight" He said and kissed the top of Harry's head. His little boy sighed and rubbed his puffy eyes. 

"I had a wee-wee" He said shyly as they entered the bedroom.

"Let's get you changed then" Louis said with a smile and gently laid him down on the bed. 

He lifted Harry's t-shirt, exposing his soft, milky tummy before poking his belly button. He watched Harry grin widely and leaned down to blow raspberries, making his little darling squirm and giggle loudly. 

"Daddy stop! Tickles!" He called out and tangled his fingers into his daddy's fluffy hair. Louis then stopped and placed a gentle kiss just underneath his belly button. 

"You're naughty daddy" Harry said quietly, cheeks pink. 

"I know you love it, H" Louis said smugly before undoing the used diaper. 

"I do" Harry said underneath him, blushing and looking softer and smaller than ever. 

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked as Louis was dressing him in pajama shorts and a t-shirt that said "cuddle monster". Harry loved cuddles. 

"He's drying in the bathroom, you'll see him in the morning" Louis said and stroked his hair. 

"Daddy I need him" Harry whined. 

"You can't have him baby boy, he's all wet still" Louis said causing Harry to groan out loud.

"Dummy."

"No."

"Meanie." 

"Pardon?"

"Nothing" Harry said and crossed his arms. 

"Harry don't blame me for this, you're the one acting naughty. If you had just called for daddy and let him take care of you, you'd still have your teddy and dummies right now." Louis said strictly.

His words caused Harry to start sobbing loudly, his body filling with guilt and regret. Little Harry had never slept without his dummy and teddy before, he felt ridiculously needy. 

"Hey now.." Louis said before wrapping his arms around his baby's waist, holding him close. 

"It's okay baby, you can do it. It's only for tonight. Show daddy what a good boy you are"

"But I can't daddy I need them!" Harry sobbed against Louis' shirt, clutching onto it with his fist. 

"I know you can lovely, your daddy's brave boy. How about I read you a story and cuddle you until you fall asleep?" Louis asked and wiped Harry's tears away with his thumb. Harry nodded and whimpered softly, feeling safe in daddy's arms. 

"Yeah? Come here then" Louis said and helped Harry get into bed, before choosing one of Harry's favorite books about a bunny. Harry curled up against him and Louis wrapped his free arm protectively around his back. 

Harry enjoyed the book and giggled every now and then. Though occasionally he would remember his teddy and dummies and whine sadly, in which Louis would wrap his arm tighter around his baby and kiss his forehead. 

Two hours later Louis woke up to little noises. It was small sucking noises he decided, most likely coming from Harry's mouth. He turned to look at his boy, and found him frowning and sucking on nothing in his sleep, desperate for his dummy. There was a little bit of drool in the corner of his mouth, and he just looked so small and needy. The sight hurt Louis' heart, and he couldn't resist but to give in. 

He quietly got out of bed and walked into his office to get a dummy for his baby. He chose Harry's favorite, the yellow one that said "Daddy's boy". He carefully brought it to bed and gently placed it in between Harry's soft lips. His boy immediately sucked it into his mouth and whimpered in relief, his frown slowly fading. He looked so at peace and precious, Louis' heart was happy again. 

In the morning, Harry woke him up by straddling his waist and looking down on him with the dummy still gently bobbing in his mouth, and the deepest dimples Louis had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
